Melt
by mini inuka
Summary: Miku menyukai Kaito, tetapi masalahnya ada Meiko yang menghalangi cinta Kaito kepadanya. Dengan bantuan sang kembar, sang terong, dan sang tuna, apakah Miku dapat menaklukan hati Kaito yang terlekat pada Meiko? MikuxKaito, slight RinxLen and GakupoxLuka.
1. Chapter 1 Saran

**Melt**

**Fanfiction: Vocaloid**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : K+**

**Pairing : Miku & Kaito**

**Warnings: OOC, Typos, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp, Crypton, INTERNET Co. Ltd, & Zero G**

Bel berbunyi dengan teratur, setiap jam 7 pagi. Aku segera bangun dari tidurku dan langsung berkaca dan melihat-lihat rambutku. Kalau aku memotong bagian rambutku yang agak kedepan, apakah Kaito-senpai akan melihati aku, ya? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku gunting saja. Hmm.. Memang kelihatan agak lebih cantik, sih!

Sekarang sudah tepat pukul setengah delapan, dan aku sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Anak-anak berlalu lalang, ada yang jajan, bermain, dan satu lagi.. Memanggil aku. Lho, aku belum pernah lihat perempuan itu! Siapa sih?

"Hei. Kau Hatsune Miku, kan! Anak kelas 2-3?" tanyanya padaku. Rambutnya coklat dan pendek. Tapi tubuhnya tinggi dan dadanya sangat besar! Lho, siapa sih? Aku makin bingung..

"E-eh, iya! Memangnya ada perlu apa?" tanyaku balik. Dia menatapku dengan tajam, lalu sepertinya mulai agak merasa kesal.

"Gak apa. Kenalkan nih, aku Sakine Meiko. Kelas 3-1. Aku orang yang paling dekat dengan Shion Kaito yang populer itu. Kau tahu kan? Dan katanya, kau agak dekat dengan cowok itu ya? Jangan sok dekat dengan dia, ya! Akulah yang paling dekat dengannya." ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Kok jadi menyombong begini sih?

"E-eh.. Aku gak terlalu dekat kok dengan Kaito-senpai! Cu-cuma teman biasa!" ucapku balik. Ia menatapku tajam, sampai seorang dengan syal dan rambut biru mendatangi kami. Ya, Shik Kaito, kakak kelas yang aku sukai.

"Pagi Mei-chan! Dan.. Pagi, Miku.. Miku-san.." sapa Kaito dengan agak blush. Aku hanya tersenyum balik dengan blush juga. Sedangkan, Meiko, hanya menatapi kami berdua dengan tatapan agak kesal.

"Sudah, sudah! Gak usah pake blush segala! Kaito, ayo ke kelas." ucap Meiko, lalu menggandeng tangan Kaito dan menariknya. Apa sih, dia?! Kok kayak sinis banget denganku?! Memangnya ada apa salah aku?

Tanpa memedulikan Meiko-baka, aku langsung jalan saja menuju kelasku, yaitu kelas 2-3. Disana sudah ada Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakupo yang sedang mengobrol - semi bertengkar, seperti biasa. Benar-benar deh, pasangan ini sangat unik!

"Kan sudah kubilang! Cari sana di Google!"

"Tapi Luka-chan, di Google tidak ada kata yang cocok dengan 'Luka mau kemana habis sekolah'!"

"Memangnya ada apaan sih!"

"Kalau Luka-chan mau pergi ke mall, biar aku antar dan temani!"

"Hiks, bilang dong! Terongku!" ucap Luka, lalu memeluk si terong. Duh, manisnya! Kapan ya, aku bisa kayak begitu sama Kaito-senpai?

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk, si kembar Kagamine masuk sambil bertengkar tentang buah-buahan yang mereka sukai. Duh, udah kayak doggy sama kucing aja, berantem melulu!

"Hey, Len.. Nanti sepulang sekolah bisa ke atap sekolah sebentar gak?" pintaku pada Len. Len malah nge-blush. Eh, aku gak bermaksud untuk menembak, kok! Aku cuma nanya tips-tips buat mendekati Kaito-senpai!

"Hu-hu-huwee! Len itu milikku, gak boleh ada yang ambil! Hu-hu-HUWEE! LEN, JANGAN TERIMA MIKU! LEN ITU PUNYAKU!" Lho, lho.. Kok tiba-tiba si Rin jadi nangis begini?!

"Memangnya.. Rin suka padaku?" tanya Len. Rin hanya berhenti menangis dan memalingkan muka dengan kasar dan menggelang-geleng.

"Kalau begitu aku pacaran sama Miku, ya.." goda Len. Len, kau pintar dalam menggoda! Rin langsung kaget dan lalu menatap Len seperti berkata 'gak, gak! Aku suka padamu!' yang otomatis membuat Len tertawa.

"Hnn.. Yaudah, nanti kita ketemunya di lab IPA aja. Rin juga boleh ikut, kok," ucapku. Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu Kiyoteru-sensei masuk bersama anaknya, Hiyama Yuki, yang merupakan anak kelas 6 SD yang membantu sensei mengoreksi PR. Kecil-kecil, dia sangat pintar, lho!

Sekarang jam 1. Semua anak bubar dari kelas, dan Aku, Rin, dan Len masuk ke lab IPA. Inilah waktunya! Aku benar-benar ingin saran Rin dan Len, karena mereka sudah menjalani cinta mereka selama 2 tahun!

"Oke, sekarang kau mau apa, Miku?" tanya si kembar dengan serentak.

"A-aku.. Minta saran! Ya, minta saran! Saran untuk mendekakati.. Men-mendekati.. Ka-Ka-Ka- Kaito -senpai!" ucapku sambil membuat muka Derp setelah melihat reaksi sang kembar yang membuat double-poker-face yang keren.

"APA?! JADI MIKU SUKA SAMA KAITO-SENPAI?!" jerit Rin. Duh, seharusnya aku ajak Len doang, Rin gak perlu! Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah berlalu ini, kok!

"Hmm.. Kalau saran sih, kami gak bisa lisan! Kami bisanya secara tertulis! Nih, kertasnya. Sekarang kami berdua pergi dulu, takut dimarahin sama mama Lenka!" ucap Len, lalu menarik Rin dan berlari keluar sekolah.

Akupun ikut pulang ke rumah sambil membaca-baca isi tulisan itu. Tapi.. Kok isinya agk aneh, ya? Kalian mau baca? Nih, baca aja.

**TIPS UNTUK PEDEKATE**

**1. Tak usah basa-basi, jadilah seseorang yang lumayan penting dan dekat untuknya, dengan cara mulai mendekati dan sering mengobrol. Ini tahap paling awal yang harus diikuti.**

**2. Kalau kalian mulai dekat, carilah hal yang ia sukai. Misalnya dia suka pisang, jadi sering-seringlah bawakan pisang untuknya. Tashap ini optional, jadi tidak harus, tapi usahakan.**

**3. Ketahui lawan jenisnya yang paling dekat dengannya. Kalau misalnya dia suka dengan Luka, coba kau hindarkan pertemuan-pertemuan dia dengan Luka. Caranya, kalau dia dengan Luka ingin bertemu, coba kau tiba-tiba tarik tangannya dengan alasan kalau kau ada perlu sesuatu yang penting. Jangan lupa jelaskan sesuatu yang penting itu, ya! Tahap ini HARUS!**

**4. Mulai ajak dia untuk jalan-jalan di hari libur, sehingga kamu tahu hal-hal tentang dia dan lebih dekat dengannya. Tak lupa sering-sering bilang kalau kamu sangat senang bisa bersamanya, karena perkataan ini bisa membuat dia merasa kalau kamu ada perasaan padanya. Usahakan sebisa mungkin! Semiharus!**

**5. Ini tahap terakhir. Cari waktu dimana dia sedang ada sedikit rasa kesal kepada lawan jenisnya yang paling dekat dengannya (buakn kamu). Setelah dapat saat-saat itu, kau nyatakan cinta padanya. 90% kepastian bahwa ia akan menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya. Tahap ini jelas-jelas harus! Kalau tidak, ya untuk apa aku tulis kertas ini?**

**Semoga berhasil!**

**_Len dan Rin_**

Hmm.. Mungkin saran ini memang benar-benar akan berhasil! Terima kasih Rin, Len! Aku jadi semangat untuk mendekati Kaito-senpai. Tapi apa ya yang Kaito-senpai sukai? Syal? Coat? Apa ya? Yang pasti, Kaito-senpai gak akan suka yang namanya daun bawang.. Duh, sedihnya.. Tapi, kalau aku tanya Kaiko, pasti aku bakal tahu deh!

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Segini aja gak apa kan? Aku buat ini saat internet sedang membosankan-membosankannya! Jadi bikin fanfict aja! Ditunggu review dari anda-anda!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tahap Pertama

**Melt**

**Chapter 2 : Tahap Pertama**

**Fanfiction: Vocaloid**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : K+**

**Pairing : Miku & Kaito**

**Warnings: OOC, Typos, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp, Crypton, INTERNET Co. Ltd, & Zero G**

"Yang pertama.. Mendekatinya! Ya! Akan kumulai dari sekarang!" ucapku. AKu memang sedang dalam mode semangat! Hehehe.. Hmm, aku ada nomor Kaiko, adik Kaito. Mungkin aku telepon saja, ya?

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

_"Ya, Kaiko disini!"_

"Eh, Kaiko.. Ini Miku.."

_"Oh, Miku.. Ada perlu apa Miku-san?"_

"Hnn.. Kakakmu ada dimana sekarang?"

_"Si Kaito? Dia ada di sekolah, main basket. Ada perlu apa?"_

"Gak.. Cuma mau ngomong sebentar!"

_"Oh, mau kubilangin sekalian?!"_

"J-J-Jangan! Udah ya, makasih!"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Ah! Kaiko memang bisa diandalkan! Kaito kan memang ikut klub basket sejak tahun lalu. Tapi sayangnya dia jadi center, jadi sayang sekali, dia terkadang tidak diperbolehkan untuk me-shoot karena tugasnya adalah menjada ring..

Aku berlari-lari kearah sekolah dengan jaket dan rok -mini- berwarna merah muda. Apakah Kaito akan melihati aku? Sudah jangan dipedulikan! Aku berlari-lari ke lapangan basket yang sedang.. Ramai. Dan yang membawa bola adalah Kaito. Tapi..

"PRIIIT! Waktu menyerang habis! Sudah 24 detik! Ganti penyerang!" ucap Big AI-sensei. ISH! Padahal kalau Kaito me-shoot, aku bisa teriak-teriak mendukung Kaito!

Dan 10 menit kemudian, para anggota klub basket keluar dari lapangan. Kelihatan Kaito agak kecewa. Lho kok kecewa? Apa jangan-jangan.. Karena si Big AI-sensei tadi?

"Hei Kaito-senpai.." panggilku. Dia melihatku dan mengeblush. Lho kok malah nge-blush? Lalu ia hanya tersenyum padaku sambil mengelus kepalaku. Ih, naiknya..

"Keren, ya.. Dari tadi kamu nontonin aku, ya?" tanyanya. Eh? Kok bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan dia stalker.. Atau aku yang jadi stalker dia?! DUh, gak jelas banget deh.

"Eng-enggak kok! Aku cuma bosen di rumah, jadi jalan-jalan ke sekolah! Kaito-senpai geer!" jawabku. Ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggandengku. Eh?! Aku ngeblush!

"Yuk, kita pergi ke tempat lain! Disini banyak orang," ajaknya. Lalu ia menarik aku dan pergi ke belakang.. BELAKANG SEKOLAH?! KAN DI SINI ADALAH TEMPAT MITOS TENTANG DUA MAYAT ITU!

**Flashback**

Waktu itu, sekolah sedang gentar karena kehilangan dua orang murid kelas 2 SMP terlihat meninggal dunia di depan pohon sakura. Kata sang saksi mata, mereka berdua sedang saling menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon sakura, lalu tiba-tiba mereka berteriak bersamaan lalu jatuh.2

"Aku tidak lihat kenapa mereka teriak bersamaan, tetapi yang pasti darah mereka habis setelah mati hanya selama 5 menit! Dan bunga sakura yang dulu dikira bunga lily karena putih itu berubah menjadi warna merah muda seperti bunga sakura yang bisanya!" jelas sang saksi mata.

"Lalu, mayatnya yang sudah tak berdarah itu bagaimana?" tanya reporter sekolah saat itu, Utatane Piko, yang sekarang merupakan anak SMA.

"Awalnya aku lari karena takut, tapi aku kembali sekitar 10 menit kemudian, dan kedua mayat itu sudah tak berdaging! Tapi, batang pohon sakura yang dulunya hitam itu berubah menjadi coklat! Awalnya aku juga bingung kenapa itu terjadi.." jelas sang saksi mata, yaitu SF-A2 Miki.

"Ah, Miki-chan. Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya. Aku sangat mengargainya. Dan info ini akan masuk majalah sekolah. Terima kasih banyak, ya!" ucap Piko. Miki hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu Poki dan Miki jalan berdua. Tapi yang parahnya.. Orang-orang, apalagi guru-guru yang suka merawat pohon sakura itu jadi jarang poergi ke situ karea mitos itu.

**End of flashback**

"Eh.. Kaito-senpai mau apa ke-kesini?" tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab. Tapi aku memberikan puppy eyes. Dia melihatku sejenak lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku ingin kita mengobrol disini agar tidak ketahuan Leon. Leonkan suka padamu." jawabnya. A-aku tak percaya! Ternyata ada yang menyukai aku selain daun bawang! Eh.. Maaf.. Kok malah daun bawang..

"Sini, Miku.. Ayo kita ngobrol di bawah pohon sakura." ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan ke bawah pohon sakura. Aku takut! Benar-benar takut!

"Ad-ada apa sih? E-e-emangnya penting ya?" tanyaku. Kaito melihatiku. Agak menoleh keluar sedikit, melihati aku lagi, lalu mengangguk.

"Ini sangat penting, Miku.." ucapnya, lalu agak mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Penti apanya! Aku minta tolong untuk cepat, ya.." pintaku. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajahku benar-benar memanas!

"Aku minta tolong untuk-"

"SUDAH! AKU TAHUT UNTUK BERADA DI BAWAH POHON SAKURA INI!" jeritku, lalu lari dari sekolah. Kenapa aku begini?! AKu takut Kaito akan menembak aku!

Malamnya..

Aku galau! AKu sudah membuat Kaito mulai agak kesal padaku, kan? Daripada galau begini, lebih baik aku telepon Len. Siapa tahu ia punya saran yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri.

"Len.. Tadi di bawah pohon sakura.. Kaito ingin bilang aku sesuatu.. Aku jadi takut mati kayak dua orang itu!"

_"Itu kan cuma berlaku untuk orang yang menyatakn cinta saja."_

"Iya! Dia mendekatkan wajah kepadaku terus bilang 'aku minta tolong untuk', begitu!"

_"Memangnya kalau mendekatkan muka berarti untuk menyatakn cinta?"_

"E-eh.." AKu melas. Ternyata kalau Kaito-senpai begitu bukan bverarti ia suka padaku, ya?! Duh, sedihnya!

Setelah itu Len menutup teleponnya. Aduh, aku benar-benar malu.. Gimana kalau Kaito jadi gak suka sama aku gara-gara kejadian tadi? Tapi.. Masih ada tahap kedua dan selanjutnya, kok! Jangan kendur semangatmu, Miku!

Hnn.. Tapi aku tak tahu kan? Kaito itu sukanya apa.. Yasudah.. Mungkin aku bisa telepon sepupunya, yaitu Mokaito.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

_"Ya.. Ya.. Moka-moka disini.. Sruputt..."_

"Hmm.. Moka-kun, aku mau bertanya boleh kan?"

_"Ya boleh, lah! Kalau kaga boleh itu namanya aku orang yang jahat banget sama Miku-chan."_

"Hmm.. Begini, Aku.. Aku mau tanya.. Kaito itu suka apa ya?"

_"Benda atau orang atau makanan atau rumah atau binatang atau-"_

"Makanan atau benda, deh!"

_"Heh, enak saja kau motong-motong perkataan orang keren kayak Moka-Moka! Minta maaf dulu sana!"_

"Eh, iya Mokaito-kun! Maaf! Aku mintanya makanan atau benda."

_"Hnn~ Tapi kita harus ciuman dul-"_

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Dasar manusia mesum! Lebih baik aku tanya yang lain saja. Seperti.. Nigaito? Hmm oke, Nigaito..

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

_"Ini Nigaito.. Ada perlu apa? Aku sedang bikin teh hijau, jadi jangan kebanyakan lama nelponnya."_

"Nigaito.. Aku boleh tanya gak?"

_"Iya-iya! Apa saja silahkan yang penting ga usah pake lama!"_

"Hnn.. Kaito-senpai sukanya makan apa, sih?"

_"Hmm.. SPRTTTTTT! KAMU GAK TAU KAITO-NIISAN SUKA MAKAN APA?!"_

"I-iya.. Emangnya kenapa sih?!"

_"BWAHAHAHAAHA! BWAHA-BWAHA! BWAHAHAHAA!"_

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Keluarga Shion memang kacau.. AKu jadi bingung mau tanya ke siapa? Ke.. Taito saja! Dia pendiam kan? Oke, aku telepon deh.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

_"Ini Taito."_

"Eh, Taito-kun! Aku mau tanya boleh gak?"

_"Tanya apa."_

"Kaito-senpai sukanya makan makanan apa, ya?"

_"Hnn.. Es cair."_

"Hah? Air?"

_"Es cair, bodoh! Yang bercreamy-creamy~"_

"Kalau mau bilang es krim, bilang jaa, dong.. Jangan malu-malu!

_"Ya sudah, tu tau! Dah."_

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Akhirnya ada yang bisa dipercaya! Sekarang.. Aku harus beli es krim yang banyak!

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Semoga fanfict ini memuaskan hasrat para pembaca! Terima kasih~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan seutas tali review..**


End file.
